Mission Hogwarts
by bunnys217
Summary: Tsuna and co as well as Xanxus and his shark go to Hogwarts on a mission to help with the war. Oh poor miss Umbridge you are screwed. In book 5. Rated T for language. OOC, AU, and Tsuna snapping. It's sure to be a fun ride with a lot of swears. First Story.
1. Snapped and threats

**Mission Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:**** The Reborn manga and anime series do not belo****ng to me nor does HP**

**Warning:**** possible OOC, bad language ( we all know who it's going to be using that),bad spelling and gamma, No pairings (or at least none planned yet) and AU**

**This story takes place when Tsuna is Vongola Decimo and he is 15 at the time.**

"English/Japanese"-in Hogwarts it will be English

"_Italian"_

**Chapter 1**

**Snapped and threats**

"Get up Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said with a smirk. "You have an important mission/meeting today remember". Tsuna jolted up. "Shit". Tsuna ran out the door and bumped into Gokudera and Yamamoto. "S-sorry guys, I didn't mean to run into you". Yamaoto just laughed with his usual bright smile (A/N he must have AMAZING jaw mussels from all his smiling) and Gokudera started to rant on about how he was a horrible right-hand man. "We better hurry, or we are going to be late to the meeting" Yamaoto said. The three ran off into the sunrise.

**Time-skip - midway through meeting**

"Wait, so are you saying magic is EXTREMELY real?" said a white haired boxer. "Why yes" Reborn said matter-of-factually. " And we have been asked by the professor of a magic school to come and help with the war" Reborn continued. "So you all will be going there but Lambo as he is to young, not to mention a pain, oh and Xanxus and the shark shall come along to". "kufufufu. Interesting" . "hn". "EXTREME". "If Mukuro-sama goes then I will go as well". "Now we are playing a magic game?". "Decimo I will help you on your quest in the strange world of magic". "W-wait HIEEEE" Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulders "Come on, we need to get you your wands and books."

**Hogwarts**

Welcome back students and welcome new students. This year we will be joined with professor Umbridge who will teach DDA". As the speech went on Harry and the rest started to pay less attention until a strange announcement was made.

"Now this year we will have transfer students from Vongola school for the talented. I hope you treat the guest with respect as they may not be accustom to our type of school as theirs was based of muggle schools, they shall be arriving latter this week". The golden trio looked shocked. "Bloody hell, this has never happened before. I wonder how good they are at Quidditch". Hermione just stared. "That's what you're thinking about. Didn't you hear muggle school"

**On the way to Hogwarts**

"_Scum, why the hell are we going to some fucked up school for weak ass trash?"_ Xanxus said as he chucked a wine glass at Squalo (note-they are in a plane) . _"Why the bloody hell would I know you stupid excuse for a boss, go ask the little kid". _Gokudera stood up and chucked some dynamite from god knows where at Squalo _"How dear you insult Decimo, have you forgotten you lost to us you stupid shark". "Now, Now lets not fight we're almost there"_ Yamamoto said in his most calming voice.

_"HIEEEEEE w-why did you throw a wine glasses at me Xanxus?"_ Tsuna screamed as he dodged the glasses. _"I'm bored, so why not trash?"_. _"You don't need to be so mean Xanxus"_ ninth said As they landed Tsuna ran out screaming. _"HIEEEEEEEEEE, I don't want to die"_ As Tsuna was running he failed to notice he ran into the great hall we everyone was eating. Silence. Everyone turned to see a young boy who was around the age of 14 wearing muggle clothing who seemed so innocent and child like, he also seem to speak another language. Tsuna could hear Xanxus and the shark coming and slowly a vein started to twitch. It seemed they were mumbling about ways to make his life hell.

As Xanxus and the rest walked in the worst thing happened. The purest, kindest etc, etc mafia boss snapped. "YOU RETARDED SHITS, WHY IS IT WHEN EVER WE ARE ANYWHERE NEAR EACH OTHER YOU TRY TO KILL ME, GET OVER IT. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID FUCKING EGO." Everyone (yes including reborn, Xanxus and Hibari ) looked at the boy shocked. Who knew he had such a potty mouth and could say all those swears in English. "Wow who knew you had that kind of language" the shark laughed. Tsuna sent him an evil glare.

"You must be the Vongola students, correct?" Dumbledore asked. "Why yes we are. It seems Dame-Tsuna snapped when you were having a wonderful dinner and for that I apologize. Dame-Tsuna you apologize too" Reborn said with authority. "S-sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that" Tsuna studded. "Excuse me but may I ask where you head master is?" Umbridge asked. "Huh oh you mean Timoteo. He should be around here somewhere." Tsuna said with authority. Umbridge murmured something (Insulting) about their head master. All of a sudden the temperature went cold in the room and Tsuna looked pissed. "Excuse me miss-?" Tsuna started. "Umbridge" she replied. "Miss Umbridge but you do not know our head master nor to you have the authority to so I see no reason for you to insult him should you choose to again you shall make an enemy out of us, and let me warn you _the last enemy of us ended up no longer looking human. So I suggest should you want to live NEVER insult him again you fucking piece of trash"_ The Vongola members turn to Tsuna and shivered. It seemed Xanxus has rubbed off on Tsuna. "For you trash that didn't understand the last part, the boy just said he would torture you and make you no longer recognizable should you continue to insult that stupid excuse for a boss" Xanxus stated with a smirk with his respect for the boy going up. Some of the group started to laugh and smirk while the others looked to shocked to do anything. "D-decimo are you alright" Gokudera asked with worry in his voice. "Why thank you Tsuna for sticking up for me" Timoteo said as he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Bloody hell, who the hell are these people. That kid seemed like the nice but just threatened at professor" Ron said with amaze in his voice. "What is so good about that, it's horrid" Hermione said. "Now let the shorting begin, we shall call your name and you shall be placed in you house. You house will be like your family an-" Professor McGonagall started until Gokudera cut in. "Bullshit it will be like my family. My only family is the Vongola" Gokudera started until Tsuna gave him a look say shut-the-fuck-up-you-idiot. "EXETREMLY sorry about that" Ryohei stated. "Just start this stupid sorting herbivore" Hibari said. "Very well" Professor McGonagall replied.

Xanxus

**Slytherin**

Chrome Dokuro

**Gryffindor**Hayato Gokudera

**Ravenclaw**

Kyoya Hibari

**Kyoya Hibari **

Mukuro Rokudo

**Slytherin**

Ryohei Sasagawa

**Hufflepuff**

Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Gryffindor**

Superbi Squalo

**Hufflepuff**

Takeshi Yamamoto

**Gryffindor**

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Chrome made their way to their table the same as the rest but Gokudera who still followed Tsuna. "Excuse, Gokudera I believe, this the Gryffindor table not Ravenclaw" Hermione stated. Gokudera pulled out a cigarette and lite it. "Does it look like I give a cra-" Tsuna glared at Gokudera "Hayato, you of all people should know not to insult females. It's against the M code" Tsuna said.

He turned to Hermione "I'm surprise he didn't get put in Hufflepuff with his loyalty. You see he is very, VERY loyal to me and wont let me sit at a bloody table without babysitting me" Tsuna stated. Gokudera looked like a kicked puppy. "No tenth, that was never what I meant. I just want you to be safe." Yamamoto then came in "Then wouldn't you be at your table not ours?" Gokudera glared and started to pull out some dynamite. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU SWORD FREAK" everyone turn to them, while those from Vongola sighed. Tsuna sighed. "Does this happen a lot 'cause with the way you're all acting I would think so" Harry said as he turned to Tsuna. "Yea, just wait, it's about to get worse." Reborn who was sitting with Snape smirked. 'Looks like some fun is about to begin' Reborn thought as he saw the group arguing. "VOII, SHOW SOME SWORDSMAN PRIDE" "shut the hell up trash" Xanxus yelled as he pulled out his X-guns. "this is EXTREMLY fun". Tsuna stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table. "Kufufufu, what is it dear tsuna?". Tsuna stopped when he got to Xanxus (who was sitting next to Draco). "What do you want, filthy mug-blood?" Draco sneered. Tsuna grabbed Xanxus by the collar and through him across the room onto the teachers table. Everyone stared st Tsuna. "What the hell was that for trash" Xanxus roared in rage. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO BLOW THIS PLACE UP, NOW IF YOU DID AND DIDN'T GIVE ME PAPER WORK FINE. BUT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THE FEAR OF THE FUCKING PAPER WORK NOW NEVER PULL THEM OUT AGAIN YOU FUCKTARD" Tsuna roared. The Vongola all sweat dropped and started to laugh, chuckle and smirk until...


	2. Class in session

**Mission Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:**** The Reborn manga and anime series do not belo****ng to me nor does HP**

**Warning:**** possible OOC, bad language ( we all know who it's going to be using that),bad spelling and gamma, No pairings (or at least none planned yet) and AU**

**This story takes place when Tsuna is Vongola Decimo and he is 15 at the time.**

**Note- Xanxus etc who are to old to go to school will be in their last year of hogwarts.**

"English/Japanese"-in Hogwarts it will be English

"_Italian"_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Thanks for reading I know I suck at gamma and set up. Please review if possible. If you have any suggestions please tell me as I will think about it. Thanks.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Xanxus-last year

**Slytherin**

Chrome Dokuro-4th year

**Gryffindor**

Hayato Gokudera-5th year

**Ravenclaw**

Kyoya Hibari-6th year

**Raven claw**

Mukuro Rokudo-6th year

**Slytherin**

Ryohei Sasagawa-6th year

**Hufflepuff**

Tsunayoshi Sawada-5th year

**Gryffindor**

Superbi Squalo-last year

**Hufflepuff**

Takeshi Yamamoto -5th year

**Gryffindor**

**Chapter 2**

**Class in session **

"Young man, why did you just throw this young man at this table. Have you no respect for those who teach you." Umbridge yelled at Tsuna. Reborn and Timoteo smirked at this remark.

The golden trio and other students just looked horrified while Draco got up. "Why did you just throw Xanxus you mugblood. Have you no respect?" He demanded. "You're just like the rest of the lions. You all think you're better then us Slytherin".

Tsuna turned to the blond boy and laughed. "Kufufufu, you boy should hold your tongue, little tuna here was only helping you and the rest." the pineapple haired male said.

"Excuse me, Umbridge but you are mistaken 'cause I do respect those who gain it and so far you have yet too gain it. Now if you don't mind we of Vongola would like to get to sleep". With what Tsuna said the Vongola members went off to bed.

_**OooOoOoOo**_

Tsuna woke up early that morning. Not to a hammer or gun but to a strange boy with a lightning shaped scar. "Com' on we got to get to the hall for breakfast".

With that the young boys (Ron and Neville joined in as they left) ran to the hall. "Good morning everyone, I'm sorry about last night" Tsuna said with a sigh.

"No big deal, you were bloody cool then you know that?" Ron said with a huge grin.

"Kufufufu, did you hear that little tuna, you're cool. Who would have thought that some one from the dark side would be cool" Mukuro said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait, what do you mean dark side. Tsuna, don't tell me you're a death eater?" Harry said as the rest of the lions went for their wands. Tsuna looked around confused.

"Death eaters? What are they?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto came up behind and answered. "Their who we are up again. Their said to work for this guy called moldywart or something and are on the dark side. They go around killing people doing curses" Yamamoto's face turning grave.

Tsuna looked grim. _"Fuck, how strong are they and do we know a reason?" _Tsuna asked in his 'Boss mode'. Yamamoto shook his head. The lions just look confused with the other language.

"We better get to class Tsuna" Yamamoto said in a cheerful voice. Ask the group walked to class (Potions with the snakes)

_**OooOoOoOo**_

Tsuna sat with Harry, while Yamamoto sat with Neville and Ron and Hermione sat together. Snape walked into class with a sour look. He started to the lesson and as the potion making begun, Tsuna was asked question which would be asked to a 7th year. Tsuna having had head drilled in by Reborn answered most of them. He got asked the last question and got the answer wrong only to have a bullet shot at him from the front.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should know the answer for that." Reborn smirked as his gun transformed. Everyone looked shocked and went to see if Tsuna was alright.

Snape looked very put off from Tsuna getting most of them right when even some 7th years geth them wrong, in fact most do. Snape also knew that shooting a student was wrong and told Tsuna to go to the nurse. "No I'm fine, Reborn does this all the time, but why are you here Reborn . I thought you had a class to teach?"

"I came to check on you, and my class is currently running laps in the dark forest." Reborn replied. The class excluding the Vongola's looked at Reborn as if he was crazy.

"They are worse then you" Reborn remarked as if the students weren't glaring. "Well better get back to the sorry lot." Reborn then kicked Tsuna in the head and left.

As the class walked out of the class no one but two noticed Tsuna carrying a bullet, Draco and Yamamoto. Draco came up to Tsuna and looked at the bullet. "So you caught the bullet huh?" Draco said with venom in his voice. "Think you're pretty cool like that huh?"

The golden trio plus Neville looked at Tsuna. "Why wouldn't I, if I hadn't then what was the point in all the train that _asshole sadist prick _put me in was for no reason." Tsuna replied as if it was nothing, Yamamoto being the only to understand the curses laughed and walked on to the next class. (Flying for the Vongola's and first years)

"Com' on Tsuna we got flying next". With that the two ran off and left the group stunned.

_**OooOoOoOo**_

Another chapter done. I hope this one was better then the first. -.-. Just think about what will happen in flying with the whole Vongola there. Oh and Reborn teach Defense for Muggles while the Ninth just does Ninth stuff eg Paper work. Hope you liked the second chapter. :D


	3. Flying

**Mission Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:**** The Reborn manga and anime series do not belo****ng to me nor does HP**

**Warning:**** possible OOC, bad language ( we all know who it's going to be using that),bad spelling and gamma, No pairings and AU**

**This story takes place when Tsuna is Vongola Decimo and he is 15 at the time.**

**Note- Xanxus etc who are to old to go to school will be in their last year of hogwarts.**

"English/Japanese"-in Hogwarts it will be English

"_Italian"_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Thanks for reading I know I suck at gamma and set up. Please review if possible. If you have any suggestions please tell me as I will think about it. Thanks. Now I know I haven't shown 'boss-mode' Tsuna much and sorry about that. Oh and there will be NO pairings if your worried about that.

_**OooOoOoOo**_

Xanxus-last year

**Slytherin**

Chrome Dokuro-4th year

**Gryffindor**

Hayato Gokudera-5th year

**Ravenclaw**

Kyoya Hibari-6th year

**Raven claw**

Mukuro Rokudo-6th year

**Slytherin**

Ryohei Sasagawa-6th year

**Hufflepuff**

Tsunayoshi Sawada-5th year

**Gryffindor**

Superbi Squalo-last year

**Hufflepuff**

Takeshi Yamamoto -5th year

**Gryffindor**

**Chapter 3**

**Flying**

As Tsuna and Yamamoto arrived to flying class puffing Madam Hooch came over. "This is normally a first year only class but seeing as the Vongola school doesn't have flying class they shall join us" Madam Hooch explained.

"VOIIIII, WHY SHOULD WE BE IN THIS STUPID CLASS. WE CAN USE PLANES OR TSUNA"

the shark yell, causing all the first years to cover their ears (and some Vongola). At this remark Madam Hooch turned her attention to Tsuna.

"Now what on earth does he mean by using you Sawada?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Shut up Trash" Xanxus yelled as he pulled out his X-guns while chucking a wine glass. (A/N Don't ask me how he got it, its one of the mafia secrets you just don't want to know.)

"_**Enough**__, Xanxus you should know better and should keep your shark in line." _Tsuna said going into 'boss mode'. "Now Miss Hooch, please continue the explanation of flying". With this comment Hooch continued the lesson. Looking a 'bito worried about the classes safety from the new students.

"THIS IS EXTREME, TSUNA YOU SHOULD JOIN US" Ryohei yelled. Tsuna looked up at Ryohei who was fling (No Hooch has not allowed them to do this, Vongola is just doing it anyway)

"It seems I can't fly on a broom brother" Tsuna explained. "NO, I'm sure that the broom just isn't working tenth or maybe you're to powerful to use it" Gokudera yelled with his overprotective voice.

Tsuna looked at Xanxus who was sitting, not even trying to fly. "Gokudera, I don't care about flying with a broom so I'll just sit out ok?" of course the Vongola understood the 'between the lines' sentence -I-can-fly-without-a-broom-why-should-I-care- while the rest of the class looked as if he was crazy. (which I personally think he is but with Reborn as a teacher who wouldn't be)

Halfway in the lesson Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were flying. The shark and Chrome were having difficulties with flying and Tsuna, Xanxus and Mukuro didn't care. Kyoya had gone off to take a nap and bite some students (and ghost ) to death

Hooch had come over to where Tsuna and the other two were to get them to fly. "Kufufu, I see no point and as such shall not. Id you try to make me I'll make you see hell. Kufufufu" With that Mukuro disappeared using the mist flame leave Hooch shocked.

"_Leave Trash, and take the scum with you" _Xanxus yelled a Tsuna who just sighed. Tsuna looked up to Hooch. "You might want to leave" Tsuna said as he dodged a wine glass. _"Behave or I'll tell a certain gay friend who works for you, who would LOVE to play with you" _Tsuna said. With that Xanxus shut up, remembering the last 'tea party' he had been forced to go to because of this boy. Xanxus shivered and lefted the boy to do what he had to.

Tsuna and Hooch were working with the broom until Tsuna saw Chrome flying off wildly (Imagin Nevill but 3x worse). Hooch noticed as Tsuna went into HDW mode. Tsuna got his flames and started to fly to Chorme (Without a broom)

The class stood shocked. The boy who couldn't fly on a broom was flying without one. As Tsuna caught Chrome as she came flying to the earth Mukuro appeared out of nowhere "Kufufu, I thank you for saving her, little Vongola" Mukuro said. Every Vongola could hear the guilt in his voice.

After the 'little' incident that happen the class got back on task (with LOTS of 1st years asking Tsuna questions)

The class came to an end and the Vongola's headed to the Grand hall for some lunch. Hooch was heading to Dumbledore to tell him about a special sky flame user (A/N w MWHAHAHAHA)

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**Yes, I no it's a short chapter, but it's still a chapter TT^TT dont hate me.**_

_**XAN- Shut up trash ^throws wine glass^**_

_**God, why do you keep doing that you ass*****_

_**Xan- Cause I can you **** *** **** ***** (and more language)**_

_**As you can see, Me and Xanxus (Xanxus an I, Trash )don't get along but anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS (even though it's been) AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, may Xanxus NOT haunt your ass like he does mine (TT^TT). If you know a way to get him out of my head, please tell me. HE'S A PAIN IN THE -.**_

_**Xan- ^Smirk^ Stupid Trash not dodging my bullets. Remember to Review or this piece of Trash will go to her fucking emo corner and grow mushrooms.**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**fuck off Xanxus go annoy the shark!**_


	4. We meet again

**Mission Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer:**** The Reborn manga and anime series do not belo****ng to me nor does HP **

**Warning:**** possible OOC, bad language ( we all know who it's going to be using that),bad spelling and gamma, No pairings and AU**

**This story takes place when Tsuna is Vongola Decimo and he is 15 at the time.**

**Note- Xanxus etc who are too old to go to school will be in their last year of hogwarts.**

"English/Japanese"-in Hogwarts it will be English

"_Italian"_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Thanks for reading I know I suck at gamma and set up and sorry about that but I will get better. Please review if possible. If you have any suggestions please tell me as I will think about it. Thanks. Now I know I haven't shown 'boss-mode' Tsuna much and sorry about that. Oh and there will be NO pairings if you're worried about that. Oh and IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATAED UNTIL NOW! My friend has been NAGGING (u asshole, I know your reading this! -.-) me to update to the point that at school I'm lectured to update. SO THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! To the rest you can thank her…(evil son of a -)_* Gun shots*_ BITCH

_**OooOoOoOo**_

**Chapter 4**

**We meet again**

"Tenth, I will get you the best seat!" as Gokudera left to find the 'best seat' the rest of the group just sweat dropped. As Gokudera came up to the lions table he saw Harry and co seating in said 'best seat'.

"Move it! That seat should go to the tenth!" Gokudera screamed. Hermione looked up, Harry was flabbergasted and Ron was spilling his food.

"Excuse me, but you have no right to say that to us." Hermione explained in her bossy tone.

"Yea, don't you know who we are? That's Harry bloody Potter!" Ron yelled. Tsuna looked at Harry and noticed his look. He was embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"I apologies for Gokudera's actions but don't you think you should talk to harry before yelling about him like that, he seems uncomfortable." Tsuna explained in his boss mode. His eyes had specks of orange and the rest of the Vongola were backing off a bit.

"Thank you for your concern." Harry stated with a small smile.

"Y-you don't m-mind if we sit w-with you?" Tsuna asked going out of boss mode.

"Tsuna that's as great idea." Takeshi chuckled at Gokudera's face which was turning beat red.

"Sure. Go ahead." Hermione said. "You don't mind if I ask you some questions?" The Vongola looked at Reborn who had jumped onto Tsuna's head.

"Go ahead but Dame-Tsuna will be the only one to answer them." Reborn stated as he got leon to transform into gun.

"I'll be leaving to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled to the extreme. Kyoya had disappeared again but if you listened you could hear screaming in the background and a school song being sung by a bird.

Most of the Vongola left leaving Gokudera, Takeshi and Tsuna to sit with the golden trio. "So what class have we got next?" Takeshi asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, Defense against the Dark arts or DADA for short" Hermione said. "Now you don't mind me asking but rumors say that Tsuna could fly without a broom. But how?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that. Ah well you see. I used my dying will flame to allow me to fly which I why I didn't want to use a broom. He he" Tsuna laughed but the trio could tell it was and uncomfortable one. Ron looked amazed and shocked. Harry was the same just no catching flies as his mouth wasn't gaping open. Hermione was in thought.

"So. Should we head off to class? I don't want to be late." Tsuna said.

"Oh! You're right. Shall we show you the way? Gokudera I'm afraid you don't have class with us." Hermione looked down at the last part.

"Shit I've got to go!" With that Gokudera turned. _"Good bye tenth and sword freak if tenth is injured in any way I'll fucking kill you." _Gokudera shouted over his shoulder. Takeshi and Tsuna chuckled at that.

"_He's as over protective as ever. It makes you think I can't protect myself huh Takeshi?"_ Tsuna said. The trio looked confused and Takeshi just nodded. "Well. Let's go." Tsuna laughed and walked on. Go off to the next class with the evil, horrid, fucked up toad. Umbridge.

_**OooOoOoOo**_

Now then. Xanxus would you like to tell them what's gonna happen next?

**No now shut the fuck up trash and why the hell did you take so fucking long to update trash!**

Well that's not nice. You should treat ladies with respect and love.

**Your no fucking lady! Your trash!**

-.- Assho-

_*Gun shots*_

**I dare you to finish that sentence, trash.**

Is that so? Should I show the readers your 'special' room?

**You wouldn't fucking dare!**

Oh I would now tell the readers a small part of what happens next or...

I

Will

Tell

**Fine. Trash. Tsuna gets pissed and cracks up at the same time and Umbitch tries to teach people whom have caused death what bout it?**

Good boy. Now it's chocolate time! YAY!

**FUCK! WHY MUST I ALWAYS BE THE ONE TO DEAL WITH SUGAR HIGH BUNNIES!**


End file.
